Odd gets fat!
by PossessedRat
Summary: Odd's crazy eating habits finally effect him properly! How will he react? How will the Code Lyoko gang react? What will they do? Complete
1. Chapter 1

Right, I don't own Code Lyoko, I'm just a fan.

Odd gets fat

In many instances, you've seen the Lyoko gang comment on Odd's abnormal eating behavior. Well all that food has finally caught up to his physiqe. It begins like this..

The Lyoko gang is in Jeremy's room taking it easy, eventually conversation leads to Odd.

"Hey Odd, I've just realized this, you've been getting a bit fat huh?" said Ulrich.

Yumi buts in, "Ulrich you've got a point there!"

As Odd was about to reply, Jeremy shouted, "Zanna has activated a tower guys!"

"Well there's no time to waste," said Odd.

The gang ran to the sewer cap in the middle of the woods and made there way to their skateboards (Jeremy to his scooter). Completely off the routine, Odd didn't grab his skateboard but stood next to it and was panting with exhaustion. Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy stopped in their tracks and looked at Odd.

"Hey Odd, are you ok?" said Yumi, "Coming down with a sickness maybe?"

"I don't know guys," panted Odd, "I guess it's just not my day."

"Well hurry up Odd, we don't have all day!" said Jeremy in a hurry.

"I'll catch up you guys, just let me rest a bit, besides Yumi and Ulrich on Lyoko can take care of themselves."

After Odd said that, the gang, minus Odd, made their way to the factory. Odd sat on the ground and leaned on the wall where his skateboard was. He sat there for a minute, catching his breath, and then he ravished in thought. "Have I really gained weight?" he thought to himself, "I do eat alot, yet I remember Dorothy telling me I was too skinny for my age. Then again, I've noticed my weariness after walking class to class.." Odd sat there for several minutes thinking and thinking. Then he started to worry how exactly fat he was!

Interrupting his thoughts, Odd's phone went off and Odd answered.

"This is Jeremy, Odd, what's the matter?

"Sorry Jeremy, I got lost in thought, I'm on my way!" With that, Odd picked up his skateboard and rode down the sewer.

While riding through the sewer, he came to the part where he had to jump across the sewer water. He had speed like usual and he did an ollie. He had landed off balance though and after a few seconds after the landing he lost control and plowed right into the sewer water on his right. He surfaced and spit out some water.

"This reminds me of that time Jeremy and I escaped those wasps." He swam up to the ledge and hoisted himself up. His skateboard was lost somewhere in the Sewer water, despite this, Odd continued to run toward the factory. He had finally made his way to the elevator where he punched in the code and collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. Finally the door slid open, and Odd made his way to Jeremy on the super computer.

"What's the situation Jeremy?"

"Ulrich's got a measly 5 life points left, and Yumi's doing her best to hold off enemy fire and protect Aelita from 3 Bloks!"

"Ok Jeremy, I'm off to the scanner room."

Odd made his way inside the scanner, and Jeremy virtualized Odd. After diving in the mountain region, Odd spots the 3 Bloks firing at the defensive Ulrich and Yumi.

"Hang on you two!" yelled Odd has he ran toward them.

Odd hopped up on a rock and tried to do a backflip and fire three shots. His backflip came up short and he landed right on Ulrich. Ulrich, in the chaos, had gotten shot by a block because of Odd and devirtualized. It was an akward moment for the gang but Odd ran in straight toward the Bloks and fired three shots in a row eliminating the enemy presence.

"Nice going Odd." Jeremy said.

Aelita deactivated the tower and they all had returned to the past. Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Odd had their laughs about how Odd landed on Ulrich.

In the midst of the laughter though, Odd had some plans pertaining to his weight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day after the Lyoko incident, Odd awoke and had his breakfeast, went through the day, talked with his friends, and endured long class periods. When Odd finally had some free time later that evening, he went to see Nurse Dorothy in the Infirmary.

"Umm.." said Odd

"Something a matter Odd?"

"No not really... well it's just, I wanted to know If I could use the scale, you know, to check on things and such."

"Very well Odd, go on ahead." said Dorothy professionally.

Odd jumped on the scale. After a few adjustments, Odd realized he gained about 30 lbs. (13.64 kilo), and was in silent disbelief. He made his way out of the infirmary thanking Dorothy and went to his and Ulrich's room. Ulrich wasn't there and Odd decided to lay on his bed and ponder more.

The next day came and so did breakfeast, Odd hesitated a bit before he started to eat, He had never worried about his weight because it has never been a problem but now it was. Ulrich noticed Odd.

"Hey what's a matter Odd," Ulrich teasing, "Finally getting tired of the same old breakfeast?"

"No not really, I think I have come down with something," Odd lied, acting as if Yumi's suggestion was right, "It's spoiling my appetite."

"Hey you should go to the Infirmary," said Yumi

"Nah I'm fine, really, it'll pass." replied Odd.

After another whole day of school, Odd and Ulrich went to their rooms ready to sleep. Odd felt he should tell Ulrich of his dilema.

"Hey Ulrich, do you remember the other day you pointed out that I was getting fat?"

"Yeah sort of, hey don't look too much into that, we were just messing around."

"But Ulrich, it is true, infact I went to the infirmary to use the scale yesturday and I've gained 30 lbs!"

Ulrich raised an eyebrow, "30 lbs huh, well we're gonna have to do something about that."

"Yeah? What do you have in store huh?"

"Well Odd, you've failed to remember that I practice martial arts, I'll get you fit in no time, just wait til this Sunday."

The Lyoko gang had gotten through the week without any hinderance from Lyoko. Then on a Saturday, X.A.N.A. had activated a tower. It was a simple attempt to lock the crate elevator and sabotage railroad systems around the city. Aelita had bypassed the locked elevator and Odd and Yumi helped Aelita deactivate the tower. Ulrich was in a soccer game, but the attack by X.A.N.A. was so weak, even Jeremy believed Ulrich didn't need to help.

Sunday had come, and It was time to train with Ulrich in the vacant gym.

"Alright Odd," said Ulrich starting off, "It's time to build up a sweat."

Odd and Ulrich went over martial arts for an entire hour. After this workout, Odd felt absolutely convinced that he would lose weight since he had stopped eating his friend's leftovers and had extra exercise.

During the following 3 days into the middle of the week, Odd and Ulrich trained vigorously. Odd became curious about his progress and went back to the infirmary to use the scale. Dorothy said he could use the scale and Odd walked happily onto the scale expecting a lower number. Odd had gained 10 more pounds! Odd simply left the room saying goodbye to Dorothy and made his way to Ulrich.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Sorry Havent updated in sort of a while Cause I've had a handful of homework and projects. You know how it goes, If I feel like typing chapter 3, Its like, "Gosh I still have that project to do and here I am.." I wanna thank AussieUlrich, Buraku's shadow, and that groovy guy for reviewing my stories, but in actuality guys, you put the pressure on me (lol).

Chapter 3

Odd is with Ulrich in their room that night.

"Ulrich, I've gained even more weight then ever despite all the exercise."

"That's crazy Odd, I really don't know what to say, except try harder."

The two went to their beds and Ulrich fell asleep. Odd decided that tomorrow, he would not eat a thing until he lost weight.

Odd woke up to his first day of not eating, "If I don't eat," Odd pondered, "Then I'll have to lose weight." Odd didn't show for breakfast that morning. He had told Ulrich he would rather catch 30 more minutes of sleep then to have breakfast. The time for lunch came. Odd told the gang he had business to take care of but he didn't. He went to his room and lay in hunger.

For the next entire week Odd had amazingly not eaten and he had found it easy to starve. Throughout the week he had made excuses. Excuses like he had to do an assignment that was due next period or he didn't really feel hungry or even that he already had some food he bought from a store outside of the school. The gang found this really strange because now Odd was hanging out with the gang less then usual. Odd was finally confronted about it by Ulrich that night.

"Odd what's the deal with you huh?" said Ulrich, "Your acting so different and strange, you seem out of energy all the time and less enthusiastic."

Odd feeling empty and weak needed someone to talk to so he decided to tell Ulrich the truth.

"Well Ulrich, I've been sort of starving myself to lose weight."

"What!? For how long?"

"Its been a week."

"A week!?"

"Yeah the way I see it, it seems the only way to lose the weight"

"Well have you lost any Odd?"

"Actually I haven't checked yet, I'm going tomorrow."

The next day came and Odd made his way to Nurse Dorothy (Yolanda), and weighed himself. He had lost nothing.

"Ugh.."

Odd decided to join the gang for lunch and also decided he wouldn't starve himself. As Odd sat at the table Jeremy told the gang about how unusual it was for Xana to be inactive for so long, It had been more then a week. Odd agreed that this was strange.

The day went by, Odd had dinner and went to sleep. Another entire week had past. Jeremy mentioned in the lunch room again how ridiculous this is that Xana wasn't even attacking. Yumi told Jeremy that he'd have alot of time to work on Aelita's virtualization anyway.

Odd had become very VERY large in comparison to his old self. He was about 70lbs larger! This was ridiculous, Odd started to be talked to less by other classmates. His friends eventually noticed.

"Odd, you've really let yourself go! I mean really.." Said Yumi.

Ulrich added, "Yeah Odd, I think it's time we should tell Jeremy and Yumi about your situation."

"What situation?" Jeremy asked.

Ulrich had explained to Jeremy and Yumi about how Odd suddenly gained weight and tried exercising and starving himself to lose it. Both Yumi and Jeremy were surprised. Jeremy had gotten a little flustered.

"You should of told us Odd," Said Jeremy, "This could be linked to why Xana hasn't been attacking!"

"But Jeremy," Odd replied, "What does Xana not attacking have to do with my weight?"

"Odd, it means Xana is up to no good but this time the attack is more discrete."

"And what exactly is Xana doing? Are you saying I'm gaining weight because of Xana Jeremy??"

"Well think about it Odd, Xana has been dormant for weeks and nothing except Xana would explain your weight gain."

"So what do we intend to do?"

"I'm going to scan you for anything abnormal through Lyoko."

The decision made, the gang made their way to the factory. Ulrich and Yumi lounged and Odd stepped into the scanner. Jeremy virtualized Odd and Odd met with Aelita. He explained the embarrassing situation to Aelita while Jeremy did some complicated computing. Finally Jeremy found out the problem.

"Hey guys!" Jeremy exclaimed, "Odd's been infected with a virus!"

"I knew it!" Said Odd in Lyoko, "There's no way that would just happen to me. So what exactly does this virus do Jeremy?"

"This is strange Odd, the virus has targeted your neurological functions during sleep!"

"Huh?"

"I think Xana has unconscionably compelled you to sleep walk!"

"But what in the world does that have to do with my weight Jeremy?"

Yumi stepped forward and spoke.

"I think I got it! Odd why would Xana want you to sleep walk? Because he wants you to do something and that something is to eat!"

"Oh!" Said Ulrich, "That would explain why our exercising hasn't helped you because you've been eating during the night all night!

Odd added, "And that's why I didn't gain weight when I starved myself all day, it makes so much sense! The eating I did during the night made up for all the meals I missed during the day."

"But Odd," Ulrich said, "What in the world did you eat?"

Odd replied, "You know that's a really good question."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The crew had settled that Jeremy would find the Anti-virus to Odd as well as find the key to Aelita's devirtualization. Jeremy felt indifferent about his extra tasks. The gang also decided that Ulrich would tie Odd down to the bed every night with some extra sheets to make sure Odd didn't wonder off to where ever he would want to go.

Odd and Ulrich are in their room and had gotten through their nightly tasks and were ready for bed.

"It's not surprising Jeremy feels so neutral on studying too much," Ulrich said, "Aelita's devirtualization, your anti-virus, and his schoolwork."

"Well I told Jeremy he can take time with my anti-virus, as long as you're here to stop me from sleep walking during the night, it's not really a problem."

"Yeah well about your weight Odd, now that your horrific incident of midnight snacking will be over starting tonight, my martial art lessons oughta have some impact on your weight problem tomorrow."

"Yeah, what a waste of effort these past weeks have been."

"Not necessarily Odd, you know more about martial arts now."

"Yeah well, tomorrow I can train knowing there will be results, make sure you tie me good huh Ulrich."

Ulrich laughed, "Don't worry about it Odd, you'll be snug tight."

Odd and Ulrich had went to sleep.. except Ulrich didn't fall asleep, he layed awake with his eyes shut. When Ulrich finally heard Odd's snoring, he had gotten up quietly and reached for his drawer. He pulled out some duct tape and drew a few feet trying desperately to be quiet. After he had gotten that really long strip of duct tape, he taped one end to Odd's ankle and taped the other end to his own ankle. This way if Odd miraculously slipped out of his bed, Ulrich would be alerted.

The following morning Odd woke up first and called Ulrich to wake up. Ulrich didn't respond, he was too deep in sleep. Finally Ulrich awoke by Odd's pleads.

"Hurry and wake up Ulrich, I gotta go!"

The day of Friday was routine, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy made their way to breakfast. They sat at the table with their food.

"You know," Odd started, " You'd never appreciate the fact of eating food when you're supposed to until you get attacked by Xana."

Ulrich nodded, "Yeah, but I can't help but wonder what you would eat during the night Odd, the cafeteria would be vacant of course."

Jeremy added, "I've been thinking about it too guys, I figured Odd went to a nearby gas station and bought some food outside of school."

"Yeah," Ulrich agreed, "That must be it."

Odd just grunted in acknowledgment, he was scarfing down some eggs.

A few long classes passed and the gang including Yumi were at lunch. Jeremy left lunch early and explained that he was gonna get some work done pertaining to Odd's Virus and Aelita's devirtualization. During lunch, Odd and Ulrich had explained to Yumi their theory of what Odd ate during the night. Yumi brought a valid point.

"Wait a minute guys, If Odd went to the gas station, wouldn't he need money for food? Infact, wouldn't he need alot of money for food?"

"Good point Yumi," Ulrich said turning to Odd, "Yeah that's a really good question isn't it Odd?" Ulrich had an expression of amusement and seriousness.

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi had finished lunch and made their way to hang out in Jeremy's room. Ulrich had something set in his mind. He was wondering if Odd had used his emergency money he stored in his drawer. Right before they approached Jeremy's door, Ulrich said he was going to check something in his room. Odd and Yumi made their way in Jeremy's room and Ulrich indeed found that Odd had stolen his money, it wasn't in his drawer. Ulrich went to Yumi, Odd, and Jeremy and explained how Odd had used all his emergency money. Everyone except Ulrich found it a little funny.

After school itself was finished, Yumi stuck around for a little while watching Odd and Ulrich play soccer, she departed a little later saying bye. Jeremy was stuck in his room on the computer. Odd and Ulrich were trying to steal the ball from each other but Ulrich was the one having the most fun, Odd was huffing and puffing while Ulrich was saying C'mon to Odd. Ulrich was totally handling that ball and Sissy, Nicholas, and Herve pointed and laughed as hard as that time Ulrich was fooled by that fake letter by "Yumi" during the Hornet related Xana attack. Odd kept trying despite their laughter because he knew that he would get rid of this weight. They called it a day and decided not to practice martial arts.

About another week had gone by without a single Xana attack and Odd lost about 10 pounds. During the night, Odd sat on his bed pondering again, Ulrich was in the shower at the time.

"This weightloss thing is taking way too long," Odd pondered, "That Xana... Not attacking for weeks on end just to let me gain weight, I'd honestly rather be dealing with Xana attacks everyday... wait, that's it! The reason Xana hasn't been attacking! It's because he doesn't want Jeremy to initiate the "return to the past" function because if he does, I would revert to my old scrawny self, that's why Xana hasn't been attacking, he wants me to gain weight till I have to be hospitalized and when Xana sees that, that's when he would attack because he just might be able to handle only Ulrich and Yumi and succeed in his evil plans. I think Jeremy can launch the "return to the past" sequence all the way back to when I gained weight and then Ulrich can tie me down and prevent me from gaining weight at all!"

Odd jumped up off his bed extremely happy with his plan. He waited for Ulrich to return to the room with a bouncing knee. When Ulrich had finally come, Odd ushered him to come with and go to Jeremy's room. Ulrich and Odd knocked on Jeremy's door and they were shown in. Odd explained to Ulrich and Jeremy about the results of his pondering.

"That's brilliant Odd!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"But Odd," Said Jeremy, "What about all the progress and configurations I've made to your anti-virus situation and Aelita's key to devirtualization?"

"It's not so bad Jeremy," Odd replied, "You've only spent a week on my anti-virus and I'm sure you'll remember what not to do in Aelita's devirtualization process."

"But... Well I guess your right Odd, but also, you do realize I have to go back in time about an entire month to get you back to your key weight?"

"Yeah Jeremy, but, It won't be so bad, just think of it as a review?" Odd smiled.

"What do you think Ulrich?" Jeremy asked.

"I'd say its worth the return trip," Ulrich said, "Odd really isn't the same anymore, hes not a breath's challenge for me in soccer and he's always laughed at."

"Come to think of it," Odd said, "I'm the only fat person in this school aren't I!" The three laughed. Ulrich stepped forward.

"Well I'm gonna tell Yumi about this." Ulrich got Yumi on the phone and told her about Odd's realization and the plan to return to the past. She was a bit shocked but she felt it was fine. Odd had helped convince her further with his little joke about going back a month in time being a "review."

So Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy snuck to the factory that night but it had taken twice as long because Odd didn't want to be left behind in the dark catching his breath. They had finally gone down the crate elevator and Jeremy typed in the coordinates of the return trip. Before he initiated the trip, They gave Yumi a call telling her to prepare for a return to the past. Jeremy initiated it and a blinding white light engulfed their senses.

Epilogue

The return to the past was successful, Odd was skinny again and was tied down to the bed that same night and all of the following nights. Odd didn't gain a pound and he was as ecstatic as usual now. Jeremy continued to work on Odd's Anti-virus. Jeremy finally made it and cured Odd a few days before Aelita's arrival to Earth.

**The End**


End file.
